


No More Secrets

by TheFlamebird



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Clark Tells the Truth, F/M, Identity Reveal, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamebird/pseuds/TheFlamebird
Summary: A work revolving around the relationship of Clark and Lois. It also includes references to the Justice League (from the Animated Series Universe), WonderBat (Diana/Bruce), and others, although it primarily focuses on Clois.





	No More Secrets

"I have to tell her," I said as I stood in the main conference room of the Watchtower.

I immediately saw a look from the corner of my eye. An all too familiar look. "Don't do anything you'll regret later," Bruce said calmly. "How do you know that she won't publish it the second she gets a chance to if she were to learn your secret identity?" 

"Well, she never published your identity. I would think if she was going to expose anyone, it would be you," I said with a slight smirk on my face. "But I also believe that she wouldn't do such a thing. I trust her with my life. If I can't tell her..."

I heard a sigh from the scarlet speedster. "Oh come on, what's the big deal of a secret identity, if you don't keep it secret. I'm still not entirely sure if I trust you all with my identity. It feels too personal, and too big of a risk to just go blabbing around about it. I mean just look at Diana."

Immediately you could feel a rise in tension as the amazon princess stood to her feet in defense. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked glaring at Wally.

Wally raised his hands up in surrender. "Oh come on, you haven't even tried to hide your identity, and you know it. Look, all I'm saying is that if people know who you are, they'll use it against you."

I sighed as I sat down in my chair. I felt a hand rest on my right shoulder. "Kal, look, we understand how you feel about her, but you do need to know that you can trust her with such a secret. I trust your judgement, but you also must consider what would happen if your enemies found out about this."

I thought about it. "Well, it would actually make no difference with her. My enemies already go after her even without the connection that ties us in. I need to tell her."

"Then go tell her," Bruce said with his hands in front of his mouth. "Look, I know that no matter what I say, I won't change your mind on this one. So stop talking about it, and just go do it. I believe your judgement is right anyways. I don't think it would really make a difference if she knew or not."

I nodded. "I think I will."

\--------

I stood on the teleporter as it beamed me down to Earth before I flew to Metropolis. I debated about how I would tell her. I couldn't just walk up to her and say "Hey, Lois. It's Clark, and I'm Superman."

As I was flying over towards the Daily Planet, I spotted Lois walking alongside Angela talking with her on the sidewalk. That's when I decided on my plan of action. I swooped down with precision and grabbed Lois, sweeping her up off of her feet and flying out into the bright sky. Lois let out a scream in surprise as Angela did the same. It took Lois a second before she came to her senses. "Superman?! What in the world? Please, never do that again. I think I just ruined my brand new skirt," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Sorry, Lois, but I wanted to give you an exclusive," I said with a smile. 

I waved at Angela standing below who also realized that it was me. 

"How exclusive are we talking?" she asked in a seductive manner. 

"Very," I answered as I flew.

"Uh, where exactly are you taking me?" Lois asked realizing I wasn't stopping anytime soon. "I have a paper due by the end of the day, you know."

"I'm taking you to my home," I said.

"The Fortress of Solitude? Can I at least grab my coat?" she asked.

"Not that home, my real home. Where I grew up," I said.

She looked at me in surprise. "Wait, Superman, are you sure? You don't have to do this, if you don't want to. If you're taking me where I think you're taking me, I just want you to be sure about this before you do anything you might regret later."

I looked at her and stopped flying as I hovered high in the sky. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed. "Look, I understand that your identity is something personal to you, and that it protects you from those that wish harm on you. I don't want you to feel the need to tell me anything that you don't want to. I never have wanted you to feel worried or scared or concerned about that part of you. And I also understand why you keep your identity from others. If I act ignorant to that part of you, then no one has any room to believe that I know anything at all. Do you really think that I don't know who you are? I wouldn't be a very good reporter if I didn't or a very good girlfriend, for that matter, but well, let's just say I have my own secrets to keep," she said.

I was stunned. "You mean... you know? You've known all this time? How long?" I asked.

"Well, I've had my suspicions since day one, really. Although, Bruce exposing himself to me pretty much confirmed my suspicions. The best answer is that I've always known," she said as she gazed into my eyes with a look of love and compassion.

"Nonetheless, I want to do this," I said. "I want you to be a part of my life, all of my life."

I continued to fly until we were over Kansas, and then I flew down to the farm with Lois still in my arms.


End file.
